


A Magical Mishap

by Scoobycool9



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobycool9/pseuds/Scoobycool9
Summary: Sometimes escaping from a dragon can wind you up in a new world and sometimes you got to learn to adapt and figure out how to adapt to this world to go home or in Which Escaping a Dragon drags the Mighty Nein into our world and they must figure out a way home.





	A Magical Mishap

**A Magical Mishap**

**A Mighty Nein/ Critical Role Fanfiction**

**Prologue- In Which Everything Goes from Terribly Bad to Terribly Worse**

The Mighty Nein was not known for their heroism, they were not known for their wicked deeds. They were for a lack of a better term, beautiful sketchy disasters. They tended to leave death and destruction in their wake, but they also tended to nearly die a lot. So, of course, the Mighty Nein was not winning their battle with the deadly dragon they had tasked themselves to slay. And by not winning, they were already three members down. Mollymauk, Beau and Yasha had gotten knocked out, they were not dying but they weren’t living either. They were hanging in that precious situation between the two, three steps away from life, but conversely three steps away from death.

Caleb, Jester, her duplicate, Fjord, Nott and Frumpkin were not faring any better then the nearly dying.  Jester and her duplicate were all out of spells and standing at nearly one health, Nott was faring slightly better at two health along with the cat Frumpkin. “It might be a good idea to get the hell out of dodge and come back for the dragon later. I don’t think we can do this,” Fjord said, between baited breaths.

“Why did we go after this dragon again?’ Nott asked, looking over at the other unconscious teammates.

“We did it because we spent all our money on Caleb’s books and his ritual reviving Frumpkin and we needed more money to stay at the inn for the night,” Jester replied.

“I didn’t ask you to pay for my books, I would have waited until I had acquired the necessary funds to pay for them myself. I also wasn’t the only one who spent too much, we bought seven boxes of doughnuts in the last week for you,” Caleb added as an afterthought.

“Yeah, we didn’t need that many doughnuts.” Nott was known for agreeing with Caleb, no matter how wrong he was or right he was, trusting his judgement entirely. After all, as the entire group knew, outside of Caleb, Caleb was her boy and she wanted him to become more powerful, so he could change her and that couldn’t be done if he was dead.

“I don’t want to take sides, but it doesn’t matter how the money was spent, what matters is that we are currently dying to a dragon that was a lot more powerful than the job told us he was. I’m starting to suspect that this was the only thing on the bulletin board because nobody else wanted it.”

“Ja, I kind of figured that out when we found the seventy skeletons walking down the cavern,” Caleb replied, trying to hide his bitter tone.

“There were an awful lot of skeletons for a “small problem” on the side of this mountain. Besides the fact that this dragon is as big as the entire cavern, it’s scary powerful. I’m afraid Molly, Yasha and Beau might not make it out,” she said, looking over at the knocked figures.

“I’ll be fine,” Beau replied, struggling awake. “I really want to kill that dragon.”

“Beau, as much as you aren’t going to like this, we think it might be better if we retreated.” Fjord was prepared to get Jester to wrestle her to the ground if she refused.  Beau looked over at Molly and Yasha and then back at the rest of the group.

“That might be a good idea, how exactly are we going to retreat though?”  The question lingered in the air. It seemed that none of the Mighty Nein had the answer to that question. It wasn’t as simple as just running off. This creature was fast and could easily add them to their body count.

“Fjord, I have an idea on how we can escape, but I’m going to need you to trust me. I know that I’m not a team player, but if I am correct, we can use your ability blink to escape. You mentioned that when you fade in and out of existence, you sometimes remember encountering a different plane of existence. I think that in theory, using blink, we can use your space between to escape these terrible battles. I’m only worried on where exactly we are going to wind up, but it can’t be much worse than this dragon. Of course, as you are doing this, we are going to need to distract the dragon… and not die.”

“I think that is a great plan, I want to go first,” Jester replied.

Fjord uneasily looked over at Caleb. “I don’t know if blink will last long enough for you and I don’t know how safe this other place is. From all I can remember, it can be much worse than here, and I don’t want anything to happen.”

“Caleb has faith in you, Fjord. That must mean he knows what he is talking about,” Nott replied, offering a toothy grin.  

“Okay, Jester, you’re up first, let’s go,” Fjord replied, grabbing her hand.

“Oh, Oskar,” Jester teased, looking over at Fjord as he teleported them away.

Beau could see the uncertainty on Caleb’s face. “You have no clue if that is going to work, do you? You’re majorly bullshitting and hope you are right,” she replied. 

Thankfully, it seemed that Fjord returned. “Who should I take next?’ He asked. 

“If we are doing a daring escape, I wouldn’t mind being taken away before I die again,” Molly replied. Nobody had even noticed that he had woken up and Fjord sighed but grabbed the eccentric part.

“Beauregard, I think you should go next, I want to make sure Yasha isn’t left behind, but she currently is in the dragon’s blind spot, so I don’t think he will notice her.”

“You better not die, Caleb. We still have a lot to talk about.”  Fjord blinked back and looked as Beau approached and was taken next.

“So, you are going next right?” Nott asked. Caleb looked over at Nott and didn’t reply to the goblin girl before he picked her up and handed her over to Fjord when he arrived back. “No, Caleb,” she replied. Yasha finally stirred awake once Fjord disappeared with Nott.

“You stayed behind for me while the others escaped?” Yasha asked, looking around for the group.

“No, Fjord has been teleporting people out with blink to a safe place. I’m just staying until he comes back. After all, we are friends and you know Molly, he wanted to blow this place when he got the chance,” Caleb replied. He noticed Fjord teleport back and grab Yasha. He turned over to Frumpkin. “Frumpkin, I know you are not going to like this, but I’m going to have to make you disappear since Fjord is allergic-,” Before Caleb could finish his sentence, Frumpkin had jumped on his shoulder and Fjord had arrived back to grab Caleb.

“I hope my allergies don’t get triggered, but now that everyone is in the safe place, we should be able to continue on our adventure,” Fjord replied. When Caleb finally arrived, he noticed the group was in the strange place between with him. “I think we are safe for now and blink shouldn’t bring me back…”  As Fjord spoke, a tear in the space between appeared. Perhaps it was because the place between wasn’t meant to hold nearly seven individuals and a cat or maybe it was the strain from all the magic in the area being used.

“Caleb is this supposed to happen?” Nott asked.  Caleb didn’t get a chance to answer Nott before he watched as him and the rest of the Mighty Nein were sucked into the portal and fell on a cold wet substance and couldn’t stay awake.

Out of all the members, Frumpkin was the only one who had landed on his feet. Being a very smart cat as he was, he quickly realized that his master and his friends needed help since they were in a strange new place and darted off to find someone. It didn’t take the cat long before he found someone, but the man didn’t seem to have followed and he groaned. Sometimes he forgot how stubborn humans were and he pawed his way, but nothing seemed to help as he sighed and rushed back to the knocked-out group. He tried everything he could, but a combination of hitting the cold hard ground and being tired, the Mighty Nein were not waking up for at least a few hours.  It also didn’t help that the group had landed in an alleyway off to the side, away from the noise of the city and it was late at night. The cat curled up next to his master Caleb and fell asleep, but not before the skies opened and raindrops started to pour down on the cat and the unconscious Mighty Nein.  Sometimes things went from bad to terribly worse and this was one of them.

 

 


End file.
